princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack 56
Applejack '56' is best known for butts. Butts of all shapes and sizes, the bigger and squishier the better. He is a plot connoiseur, his desires simple but insatiable. And whose does he love the most? Why, the Moon's, of course. He is an avid fan of Princess Luna's prodigious plot, and her personality ain't nothin' to sneeze at either, as far as he's concerned. Story Backstory Little is known about him, other than what was revealed in one of the later threads. He was found by 29 in the midst of a dead hive, yet was the only one of his age at the location, which should have been impossible, as either he would have been one of many or the last one left would have been a heir. He was half starved and almost dead when 29 shared his lovestores with him, and after that they joined up on a journey to find a new hive to be a part of. During this time, he rarely talked, but clearly by this point he has changed. At the start of the thread Upon learning that ponies had a thing called 'school', Chrysalis decided to conduct a little experiment. Which pretty much began and ended with 'stick him in school.' Some, most notably Diamond Tiara, were less than thrilled. The filly, thinking that this was a precursor to an invasion, decided to take steps. Those steps were mostly trying to kill him. He didn't care. For you see, as was revealed later, all he cared about was plots. He could not care about a 'blankflank' like Diamond Tiara(cause she ain't got nothin' back there!), but he was more than interested in her friend, Silver Spoon, who had 'potential'. Enraged by his presence and his less than stellar opinion of her, she tried everything to be rid of him. First just throwing chemicals, then moving on to bombs, trapping him with demons, death traps, pits of acid, all sorts of measures. But alas, this fellow had gotten the famed 'invincibility bump' from the vast amount of love he had managed to get, and as such this entire endeavor was futile. Still, she kept at it. Well... well past the point of sanity. All through this time, he developed a particular attraction to Luna, who he calls 'Moons' due to her failing diet giving her an amazing... 'personality'. He would often times sneak into her room to cop a feel. Leadup to invasion! In the leadup to the robot invasion orchestrated by Blueblood, one of his robotic minions, the Handydog(a cyborged diamond dog) was sent out to capture Applebloom. In a grand battle, Diamond Tiara nearly lost the fight, but was fortunately saved when 56 tossed her a shotgun. This was the last time she tried to kill 56. Robot Invasion! He was present in Ponyville when the robots landed, and would have had his durability put to the test were it not for the timely intervention of Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich, who took him and Silver Spoon to safety at his home. He spent most of the invasion eating brownies after that. Gala 2.0! He asked Luna to the dance, and could not have been happier when she agreed. Throughout the night, he danced his little heart out, loving the sight of all the girls in dresses and of course spending time with his favorite princess. And then a giant marchmalley rolled over him. He had fun. Chitania Rises! Fearing what might happen to the little fellow, Luna had him locked up in the castle. The miniscule changeling despaired, since he could see the Titan outside, but could not do anything else. He had never felt more woe then that day. The "Mega-Plot" was real... And he could do nothing! Worst. Day. Ever. Partyland! After convincing Luna to allow him to come with when she went to Partyland, he hatched a plot... not that plot. No, instead he decided he was going to finally get a kiss from the Lunar mare, no matter what it took! After two days of hijinks, including meeting up with Dadling and Batmon, he finally got her on a ferris wheel and fulfilled his wish! Only, it wasn't quite what he hoped. She certainly felt affection for him, but not the kind he wanted, not yet. His child nature prevented her from seeing him any other way than as a kid. Still, he decided that he would keep at it, keep trying, and never give up! Oh, and then the entire place was consumed in a mass of chaos, and he was eaten by jello... it was kind of fun. Cordyceps! He was protected from most attacks by Luna's magic, but other than that did not participate. Recently! Following the changeling Migration to the Empire, he instead opted to stay in Canterlot. While Chrysalis initially said no, she allowed him more frequent travels than normal. He has recently decided he wishes to be a Nightguard, and protect those he cares about. After some turblunace and a battle between his Cuz and the captain, he achieved the goal of working into it. Thread 257 # OOCO Diamond Tiara mentions him, and blames him for her creating the Partybot 5000 for no reason # OOCOCD 29 finds out that 56 has done something(?) and confronts him wondering what it is. 56 says he'll take responsibility, but when he mentions (in reference to taking care of the Partybot 5000 Diamond Tiara made) that he's "gonna oil him every day and make sure every cannon is fired" 29 feels something got lost in translation. Thread 261 # While cooking for his friends, AJ29 is struck with a thought. Mayor Mare and Zecora ask him what’s wrong, with Trixie saying he probably fried his brain. AJ56 insists it has something to do with everyone ignoring his (AJ56’s) suggestion to put cookie dough in the oven, but Changeling 32 projects his feelings onto AJ29 and suggests that he’s thinking about doing something unfashionable for having been seated next to a child by a “monster”. Sombra takes offense to this, saying that he’s older than most ponies in existence. Changeling 32 tries to clarify, but drops it. After thinking on it, AJ29 simply says that he’s happy. Everyone smiles at this. Everyone except Trixie, who asks if he poisoned the food. RelationshipsCategory:Changelings Luna His most favorite of all of his snuggle victims, the one he spends the most time with and the one who's feelings might be a little more than just love of her 'moons'. Aptly dubbed "Moons" by him, he does everything he can to foil her diet and prevent her from losing the oh so amazing plot he can't get enough of. 29 His 'cousin', and the closest thing he has to a father. He is the most cherished to the little bug, and for some strange reason the well spoken priss has a distinct soft spot for said plot-lover. He may not approve that 56 'lowers' himself to snuggling any kind of plots, rather than those of the 'upper class', but that does not prevent him from looking out for the little fellow, and personally paying for his schooling in the Wonderbolts Junior Fliers, and later his training to become a nightguard. Dadling There is another who might know about the strange nature of 56, and that is the fiance of Bat-Mom, known to 56 as "NTL", due to the fact his real name is ridiculously long. He has implied several times to know of 56's origins, but never said. Diamond Tiara His 'arch rival' in the early days. The little filly would spend her every waking moment trying to kill the guy in any way she could, while he just laughed it off without a care in the world. He never thought very highly of her, due to the fact her plot was flat as a board, but he has grown a soft spot for what might have been his very first real friend. The Crystal Empire A place of LIES! LIES I TELL YOU! The plots look soft and huggable, but they are shiny, non-huggy LIES! Trivia * His gag was supposed to just be 'a changeling in grade school', but he's not been seen there in several months. * His gender was intentionally left ambiguous at the start, but it was eventually decided on male for balance thanks to the glut of female changelings in the form of 2, 42, 18 and so on. * Thus far, the only thing that has ever damaged him is a kick from Chitania * Incidentally, Chitania is the only one he has ever attempted to snuggle that he has failed to do so. He still hunts her 'megaplot' to this day. Category:Canterlot Category:Male